In a fixed vane or rolling piston compressor, a vane reciprocates in a vane slot formed in the cylinder as the vane acts as a cam follower relative to the eccentric piston. The vane divides a crescent shaped chamber formed by the piston and cylinder into a suction chamber and a discharge chamber and is therefore subject to a pressure differential. Because of this pressure differential across the vane, there is a tendency for leakage. A small clearance between the vane and the slot results in optimum compressor efficiency, but a minimum clearance must be maintained to allow the vane to slide in the slot reliably. Welding processes used to attach the cylinder to the shell result in residual forces on the cylinder body. The inward residual effect of these forces can cause the cylinder slot to collapse or open depending upon where they are applied. Variations in the welding process can cause variability in the magnitude of the residual forces resulting in varying degrees of slot collapse or opening. Larger clearances must therefore be provided to compensate for the potential slot collapse which can result from welding process variations. Slot opening can also increase acceptable clearances. These larger clearances result in a lower efficiency due to increased leakage.